


Mine

by Alyeen1



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/pseuds/Alyeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva has Bond in his hands. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wonderful [kahvi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi/works) for all her help.

You don't know. You are on your own. As you have always been. A hunter needs to be alone. No baggage. No responsibility. Only for your country. But what if your "prey" - though you are a hunter you don't like that word. It simplifies your enemy. But you should never underestimate those. Shouldn't you? Sometimes they can still surprise you. Oh my, where was I? But what if your ... enemy is too clever? Gets away and doubles back? Will get you?

Will you always struggle to get away from me, even though it means you'll make yourself bleed from the chains cutting into your warm, soft flesh? Of course you will. She has taught you that. It's always her. I can't destroy her anymore, can't avenge what she has done, but I can destroy her influence. Her ideas. Her children. And of those, aren’t you the worst? Inflicted with her devilish thoughts, her poisonous will to the point where you can't see when it's time to stop? To stop the fighting, stop the thrusting, the self harm and let go, let me get you?

Get to your soft skin, your muscles, all so strong, so powerful; get to your mouth and lips; get to your cock.

It’s going to happen anyway, it will only make things worse for you if you make it harder for me. I _can_ be gentle, _sigh_ , only you won't let me. So I have to take you - make you mine. That way, you are not hers anymore. I grip your arm, feeling the tight muscles, feel your strength. I part your lips, feel your warm tongue inside. You can struggle, but you can't hide anywhere. I can play with you, kiss you as hard as I want, roughing your sensitive lips, play with you.

Are you making any noise? Surely not, it must just be me. I touch your thighs, beautiful skin. Warm. I run my finger up the inside of your thigh, oh so smooth.

Are you still squirming? Are you not listening? It's her, she made you unresponsive to any other voices than hers. You can't hide anywhere, you are mine. I can play with your sweet cock, with your balls and you can't get away. I draw away from your mouth to see how much you hate that you are growing under my fine fingers. And it's all there, as expected, in your piercing eyes. "Oh James," I whisper. It’s impossible not to be mesmerized by your blue gaze. Emotions, emotions. But how not to fall in love with the blue ocean in your eyes ... staring at me, staring into me...

No wonder she had to have you, boy from the North. But now you are my man and only mine.

I always get what I want.

I yank you around, you fall on your stomach with a lovely thud, nothing that you could have done anyway against that with all those chains. You make me laugh; I adore strange noises.

Now I can look at you without your eyes burning a hole into me, making me all flustered and ... mawkish.

I marvel about your buttocks, well, my hands do. All this running around, they are so firm and yet so tender. "So pretty," I purr. Of course you say nothing. I let my finger wander from up to your neck, over your long, oh so long, back and then down again to your cleft. All this skin! You get me all excited! And your hole. Warm, wet. You tighten when I push my finger inside. "Don't," I hiss. There's seriously no point in clenching. And you don't want to deny yourself all the fun, do you?

I will always get what I want. And I want you.

And I'm nice! A good guy. Gentleman. Generous. Genius. All you can think of. I've opened you up. And there's lube under the bed I fetch. Hope you acknowledge that.

You turned your head, looking at me again. You are making it rather ... intense. Your eyes have got hold of me. You have got hold of me. You are good, you let me into you, almost smoothly, all this skin, so tight, so lovely. It's almost too much to be inside of you. Too many sensations at once. I've drawn deep into you. Keep still. For the moment. My nails have dug deep into your hips.

Gorgeous. Gorgeous.

You haven't tried to wriggle free, you haven't said anything. But I see your fingers clinging to the edge of the cot. Your eyes have turned dark, brows furrowed. You seem exhausted already. There is still all this hate in them, but they can't pretend you don't like it. Oh you do. There are glitter.

Gorgeous. Mine.

I draw back and in again. Slowly. I want to feel everything. Every bit of you. There is not much I can still feel, but here I can feel everything. I want to savour in it. Keep it. Make all this warmth and tightness mine. How it spreads inside of me and what it does to me.

Slow rhythm, my one hand on your butt, stroking, feeling. Your blue eyes are still there. They are drawing at me. Pulling. Intense. You are getting at me. I can't let that happen. You are mine not any other way around. I look away, down, see my cock disappear between your lovely buttocks.

"You are gorgeous." Of course you say nothing.

How generous do I want to be? How grand a gesture do I want to make? How much does your clever brain think you can withstand? How long do you think you can stay silent? I will have you. Even your smart brain.

"If you get on your knees I'll stroke your big cock."

Of course you say nothing. It's all her. No giving in, better to die. Always fighting, always being clever. That's what she's put into your brain. I hate her. And I can't get her. See where her advice has gotten you. What she made out of you. Of us. What you are now. My enemy. My prey. And I can't get my revenge on her. Can't hurt her. Angry. This is making me so angry. See what that did to me?

My grip on your cheek hardens, my thrusting gets intense. "Don't try me James."

Of course you don't answer. You want to try me. I am thinking about killing you. Haven't killed anybody while fucking him for a long time. It's not as brilliant as I had thought. I thrust harder into you. You can't get away. Where is my gun, there in my jacket. I fumble for it with one hand. Why are you daring me?

But what is that, are you moving? Are you smart enough after all? Do you still have your own mind, are not completely her puppy? Good boy, up on your knees. Of course you say nothing. But I catch a glare you shoot me. There's still so much hate. You are so angry. And so aroused. Your shining eyes are giving it all away. I grin. I love your beautiful, dangerous eyes.

I drop the gun and get back to a steady rhythm, my left hand still on your butt, my right hand taking your big cock. It's gone softer, sure. Nevertheless you feel heavy in my hand. I let your balls glide through my fingers. Oh, I knew it, so much sex under that correctly sitting suit.

My eyes are roaming over your skin, over your striking shoulder blades, your flanks, your arms and legs. All mine. All this beauty, mine. On me, around me. I get faster. My cock is so big in your ass. Your ass is loose now. Your cock is leaking. Your cheeks are red. All mine.

My nail draws a line down your back when I come. My mark. Mine. I grunt and hold still, I can feel everything, everywhere. The fading explosion in me, my cock still twitching in you. Everything blends together, I have given you mine, I have taken you.

Did I hear you grunt? That is a surprise. I have to smile. It has been some time since I smiled; really smiled.

My head is resting on your back, I can feel the sensations fading, but I don't want to lose contact yet. And you hold still. I can feel your breathing through your skin. You could try to overcome me. Once more you surprise me. It has been some time since somebody did that.

Your warmth is burning on my broken cheek, on my broken teeth. It crawls from there to my eyes and to my mind. I should be nice to you. My hand is still holding your cock. Indeed you made me smile.

"You have a utterly lovely prick." I slip out of you , push you back to the wall, yes indeed, gently.

Looking at you, at those piercing eyes. You are mine, but you got me too. What a depressing realization. Still true. And who would I be to deny the truth.

You just look at me. Expectantly.

You'll get what you want, I whisper. What I want. I start to stroke your stiff cock, slickness between my fingers. You don't move and you still look at me. Hard, fierce. But you don't move. Yes, you do want it. Or are you just clever and make me think that? You would be very good at pretending.

You are so hard under my hand. Your breath is heavy. You don't move. Can you get bigger? Can you get harder? Your cock twitches. I love it. I move faster up and down, your eyes still so blue. Eyebrows furrowed. Are you clever or do you want it? My fingers feel your skin, hot, slick, growing under me. You belong to me. You can pretend as much as you want, be clever as you can, but you are mine. And no one else.

Did I just hear you grunt again? Will you give in? Admit to be mine? Your hand grasp my arm, fingers digging into me. You slide closer by an inch, you are here with me. I feel you moving and then going still as your warmth spread onto my fingers.

I let you calm down. Only slightly stroking you with one finger. Enjoying all sensations, prickling feeling under my hand. You have me, you made me feel.

Your breath is in my neck, your fingers have hurt my skin. You are tensed, but your eyes ate closed. I smile. I love this. I let your cock go, bring my fingers to your mouth. Lick them of. I can taste you.

More sensations. I have seen you, have heard you, have touched you, have smelled you. Now I taste you. You are mine and I am yours.

I'll never let us part again. 

You don't know.

But I will show you.


End file.
